


Because It’s April Fools?

by rororeiko



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Maiga Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororeiko/pseuds/rororeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the most dreaded day for the Maiga family and this year’s sacrifice is Ichirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It’s April Fools?

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya (Or Shirou/Ichirou to be exact)  
> Everyone is written in their names in the “My Girl” MV.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these two or the Maiga (舞駕) family setting either. They all belong to Arashi and the “My Girl” MV.

Today’s morning was supposed to be like any other day.

Although the youngest in the family Gorou made breakfast and set it on the table, he had a much serious face on than usual.

His older brother Saburou was rather early. Normally he would be almost late that he’d take his breakfast with him on the way to school, but surprisingly today he was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

The second son Jirou was supposed to be reading the newspaper, but none of the contents entered his mind at all.

If it was for the eldest son Ichirou, he was like waiting for somebody, so he woke up early too.

Then, the reason for all the weird changes came.

“Good morning.” The older of the twins Shirou said and seated himself at the table. His face expressions were the same as always; nothing to be particular of.

“Ah, I have a dinner party to attend today, so I won’t be coming back until night. Don’t bother making my share of dinner.”  
The first to say anything was the news caster Jirou. He’s already a member of society so it can’t be helped.

“Me too, lately the club’s been busy so I won’t be back till night either. I’ll eat dinner with my friends.”  
The next was Gorou, who was a high school student in his third year. He was a member of the drama club, so that was also possible.

“Um… Ah I… I was also said by my seniors at my part time job to come to dinner because they’re paying for it! So don’t prepare mine too!”  
Finally coming up with an excuse, Saburou was relieved. He was working part time at an animal shop, and he had to go because having a good relationship with your seniors at work was important too.

“So, there’s only me and Ichirou-san today, huh.” After listening to everyone, Shirou made a conclusion.  
Although also being a high school student, he always came home right after school so he’d arrive at home about five thirty.

“Ah. Um, yeah.” Ichirou who was slow at reacting nodded.  
Ichirou worked at home, so if Gorou wasn’t coming home, dinner would be curry that Ichirou made.  
There were no other options besides curry; Ichirou could only make that.

“Understood. So today’s curry. Then I’ll be leaving first.” After saying his words, Shirou grabbed his backpack and prepared to go to school.  
“I’ll probably be early today, so you BETTER not leave me alone, ‘kay?” He told Ichirou and went out to school.

“……This year’s victim has been decided.””I’m so sorry Ichirou-nii!!!! But today’s really scarier than usual!!!”  
“Sorry for leaving you behind, Ichirou-kun.” Even though his brothers apologized, the truth wasn’t going to change anyway.

“Well……It’s me, so maybe Shiro won’t do such a frightening prank.”  
To relieve his younger brothers, Ichirou replied and tried to smile. But to them all, this wasn’t such a situation to joke about.

Yes, today was the day the Maiga family most feared in a year.

Today was the first of April.

※

“We’ll try not to be late today, so if anything happens, remember to call.” ”Got it. Have a safe day~”  
Seeing his brothers off, Ichirou let out a big sigh.  
“So, I’ll go buy the ingredients for curry later I guess…”  
Ichirou had no intentions of doing work now.

Today was that famous day that was okay to pull pranks, so every year Shirou would pull pranks that were not only big but super scary.

The four of them were all victims.  
Food spiked with fake ones made of wax, pajamas changed with weird clothing, and things like when you opened the door a stuffed animal bear the size of the real thing falling on top of you… Yes things like that.

The scariest one up until now was when fooling around with Ichirou, Shirou had coughed out blood.  
Ichirou thought that it was the end of his life because he had killed his own little brother.  
In the end it was just fake blood. Jirou and Gorou spent two hours lecturing Shirou about the incident.  
And made it strict that it was never to be done again.  
By the way at that time Saburou was busy comforting Ichirou.

“What will occur this year…” Ichirou sighed.

※

“I’m home.””Oh, welcome home~”  
Just like what he said this morning, Shirou arrived home at about five thirty.  
Before that Ichirou had already finished making the curry.

“What curry is it today?””Chicken! It was cheap today at the supermarket.”  
Nothing happened when they were having dinner.

Ichirou nervously stole a glance at Shirou’s direction, but he was just eating his curry normally.

“…? What?””Ah, nothing. Delicious?”  
“Well since Ichirou-san can’t do any other dishes, I guess it’s delicious.”  
The same old Shirou as always.  
But it might be just an act before anything happens, though Ichirou.

After finishing dinner and doing the dishes, the two sat on the couch in the living room, both watching magazines.  
The same as always, Shirou sat right next to Ichirou.  
Ichirou didn’t have the courage to return to his room, and Shirou looked like he was thinking of something.

“Can I have a while with you, Ichirou-san?”

It’s coming!!!!!!!!

“Oh, um sure. What is it, Shiro?”

Different from the scared Ichirou, Shirou was very calm.

“I like you, Ichirou-san.”

“…What.”

He didn’t expect the sudden coming out, nor it to be from the younger brother who was the closest to him.  
Well, himself being the one confessed to might count as an unexpected point too.

“What all of a sudden?”  
“………I’ve always wanted to say this a long time ago. But I couldn’t find a time when there’s only the both of us.”  
Shirou’s face was completely hidden behind his magazine so Ichirou couldn’t see his expression clearly.

“Then why me?”  
“Because Ichirou-san has always been looking out for us, right? No matter what happens, Ichirou-san is always there to protect us, comfort us and be there for us.  
Although you’re not like an older brother, you’re just a fishing idiot, falling asleep all the time…  
Even though you’re like that, I still fell for you.”

It’s true that compared to the other brothers, Shirou would say “I prefer Ichirou-san!” no matter when and would never even budge from his side.

That used to be so small and enduring Shiro has grown to be such a fine young man…  
Ah, now’s not the time to be thinking this kind of things.

“I want to be Ichirou-san’s lover.”  
“What?!”  
Wait a second, that’s too sudden!

Not waiting for a panicking Ichirou to react, Shirou pulled him into his arms.  
And then his face came near to Ichirou’s.  
“Is it not okay if it’s me?”

Gosh, don’t look at me with those eyes Shiro I won’t be able to think at all—

“Um, you know I…”  
“Does that mean Ichirou-san doesn’t like me? Do you think I’m annoying?”  
“No way! I like Shirou a lot too!!”  
“So it’s okay to be lovers?”  
“What?! Um…”

Seeing his confused brother, Shirou understood he was thinking too much to answer, so he said it once again.  
“Let me repeat myself to be clear.  
I, Maiga Shirou, like you, Maiga Ichirou. I like you so much that I can’t bear it anymore.  
Please go out with me.”

But we’re brothers. What to do.  
“I like Shiro a lot too, so I guess it’s OK.”  
“Really?!”  
“Well, I had thought that I could never ever get a girlfriend before.”  
“…Why is that?””Because you’d get jealous, I guess?”

“──────!! Yes! I did it!!!!!” Without hiding the happiness in his heart, Shirou hugged him even more strongly. It was beginning to make it hard for him to breathe.  
“Shiro- I’m suffocating you know--”

“If we’re lovers, it’s alright to kiss, isn’t it? Right? It’s totally okay, right?”  
“Huh, what? Hey, Shiro wait a sec--!”

They both fell on the sofa and exchanged a deep kiss.

Wow, when did our Shiro learn how to do such a French kiss…  
He probably learned a lot of things when I wasn’t paying attention…

“Ah.” Upon remembering something, Ichirou stopped Shirou’s next actions.  
“What is it?”  
To Shirou’s complaints, Ichirou replied this.

“The others are probably coming home you know.”  
“We’re home!! Where are you, Ichirou-kun and Shirou-kun!!”

The three immediately came inside and found them on each other on the couch.

“……Are you okay, Ichirou-kun?! Has anything happened to you?!” Jirou was very worried.  
“……What what what?! What are you playing?” Saburou was overexcited.  
“……Care to explain what this is, Shirou?” Gorou on the other hand seemed to be not surprised by the situation.

※

“So to be short, from today on I’m dating Shiro- Applause please-”  
Although the five brothers gathered at the dining table, Ichirou didn’t explain anything at all.  
Shiro was playing around with Ichirou’s hand. It was the same as always though.

“Wait a moment, wait a moment we don’t understand a thing you’re saying and we’re terribly confused right now.”  
“Are you serious, Shirou?””Of course I am.”  
“Why aren’t you two surprised Saburou-kun and Gorou-kun?! Tell your older brother please!”

“Well if Ichirou-nii said something like I had a kid with Shirou, things that can never happen in real life, then it’s definitely a prank planned by the both of them, right?  
But dating is a totally different situation. It might happen.”

“I don’t understand that explanation at all Saburou-kun please explain in detail more.”  
“You know, Shirou doesn’t hide his affection for Ichirou at all.  
And being his twin, I can guarantee he’d definitely do something like confessing to Ichirou.”

“What have you been talking all this time?” Still not noticing the unnatural atmosphere, Shirou finally questioned.

The four laid their eyes on Shirou.

“Um, for starters let me get this straight…  
Shirou, do you recall what day is it today?”

“What? What are you talking about Gorou-san?”

“Today’s April first you know?”

“For your information I happen to know that Saburou-san don’t take me for a fool.”

“It’s that, the one once in a year, remember?”

“So what have you all been talking about since earlier? If Jirou-san doesn’t give me an answer I’m going to get mad.”

“You know, Shiro.””What is it, Ichirou-san?”

“Today’s April Fools.”

 

“……Eh? WHAT?!”  
“It seems you forgot about it.”

“Damn!!!I forgot!!!!!!!!!It was such an important day!!”

“It’s pretty rare that Shirou would forget such a fun day.”  
“Could it be that upon hearing we’re not home today, he already decided to confess?”  
“I got it! Shirou’s thoughts must have only been about Ichirou-nii so he’d forget something like April Fools!”

“…………………”  
“? What’s wrong Shiro?”

“………Get out of here you bastards────────!!!!!”

“What should we do?! Shirou’s losing it!!!”  
“Why did Saburou have to say unnecessary things?!”  
“Shirou! Calm down! Please calm down!!!!”

 

“It looks like they hit the jackpot.”  
Fufu, cute isn’t he.

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally posted in Japanese on pixiv as an April Fools celebration fanfic.  
> Yes, 4/1, April Fools. You see the date you get it. (Actually I thought of April Fools after I thought of Ohmiya…  
> Yup, I’m just a helpless Ohmiya fan.


End file.
